A Christmas Tale
by FuocoAccigliatoDrago
Summary: Slight AU: School is hard, but for sixth-year Harry, it's even worse. What happens when someone decides to give Harry the Christmas that he deserves?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for the idea of the plot. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling and the Trans-Siberian Orchestra. Please do not sue me for using these characters and songs in this story.

Thank you

* * *

A/N: Alright, this is my Christmas fic. But I'm telling you, it's going to be a very, **very** long one-shot. Hopefully you guys will like it; and trust me on this one; the Trans-Siberian Orchestra is the best! "The Ghosts of Christmas Eve" Trans-Siberian Orchestra special always makes me teary eyed; and the thing is, it used to play on TV around Christmas time every year, not any more. If you guys want to watch the special; you'll have to either Google it or watch it on YouTube.

Ciao!

P.S. A list of the songs that they appear in, will be posted at the bottom.

* * *

_Cannon up to sixth year Christmas; then goes AU after that_

* * *

Summary: School alone is hard, but for Harry; his sixth year is turning out to be pretty bad. After losing Sirius the previous year, Harry knows that this Christmas is going to be harsh. But, someone or some_thing_ decides that Harry deserves a little Christmas magic of his own.

* * *

Key

"**blah"** = denotes time change

"_**blah"**_ = denotes Harry's thoughts and singing

"_blah"_ = denotes everyone else's thoughts

* * *

**December 1****st****, 1996**

**6:48 pm**

It was official.

His life was seriously screwed up.

A quiet sixteen-year-old boy was sitting out in the pavilion, looking up tiredly at the starry, evening skies; breathing in the soft, cool, crisp air. Although people may think that they knew him better than he knew himself, the boy knew for a fact that he was keeping a mask; a mask that was hiding his deepest fears and greatest pains.

Now, when people see him; they normally see a short, scrawny boy with messy black hair and large green eyes that shone behind coke bottle glasses. However, this appearance was a ruse; a cleverly complex glamour that hid his true self from the world. Rich, dark bluish-black hair fell around a beautiful heart-shaped face in soft, yet silky, curls; high and delicate cheekbones, a cute button nose, plump petal-pink lips, and long, dark girlish eyelashes framed almond shaped, bright emerald green eyes. And instead of the coke bottle glasses, sleek silver frames adorned his nose. The most unusual scar was hidden behind dark blue-violet bangs.

A lightning bolt…

Harrison "Harry" James Potter sighed softly; for he was dressed in a thick dark emerald-black turtleneck, thick dark jeans, a soft tan furred brown leather jacket, dark emerald tinted black gloves, and sleek black snow boots. Harry was a sixth year, attending the infamous Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; and yes, he was indeed a wizard. Fifteen years earlier, Harry had lost his beloved parents; James and Lily Potter, to the darkest of dark wizards; Lord Voldemort. The thing was, only he and a few others were privy to the information that Voldemort was nothing more than a half-blood.

Just like Harry was.

When his parents had been killed, Harry had been sent to live with his late mother's older sister; Petunia Evans-Dursley. And Harry absolutely hated the Dursley's. Petunia was a horrid woman with slightly graying blond hair, a terribly long neck, and shrewd blue eyes. The woman was a gossip and loved to spread false rumors; especially about him. Harry still can figure out how his sweet mother was related to such a hag.

Vernon Dursley; his uncle by marriage, was truly vile. He was a severely obese man with curly, pale blond hair, a bushy mustache and watery blue eyes. What no one knew was that the man was an abuser. Harry winced, rubbing his thin wrist; where there was still an ugly bruise. Now, Dudley Dursley; was his atrocious cousin. Dudley was practically a carbon copy of his father; and just as stupid. He was severely overweight with somewhat greasy, short and curly, pale blond hair, and watery, piggy blue eyes. Dudley was also the neighborhood bully; and was always beating Harry, especially when they were children. Although, Dudley was a bit nervous now that Harry was training his magic.

There was a good reason why Harry was sitting outside, instead of being inside the warm castle; having dinner. Harry simply wasn't that hungry; the painful memory of losing his godfather, was still far too fresh in his mind. And he needed to be alone; simple as that.

Hm?

Harry slowly stood up, and slowly walked through the endless fields; before coming to a halt before the Black Lake. The lake surrounded the castle, and Harry knew that many creatures lived within the calm water.

Maybe, just maybe…?

He knelt down, and gently touched the surface of the cold water; and moments later, a head popped up. It was a humanoid male with pale green skin, dark green strands of seaweed for hair, a pug nose and razor sharp teeth; it was a mer-man. And it was nothing like the mermaids that Muggles; i.e. non magical, believed them to be. "Hello," Harry said softly; his voice soft and sweet. The mer-man cocked his head, pitch black eyes meeting his emerald ones. "I, um, wondering if it's alright with you, if I can, uh, temporarily freeze the lake, so that I may, um, skate." The mer-man looked over, seeing a pair of ebony shoes with sharp blades attached. It then looked back at him, with a seemingly raised eye ridge.

Harry blushed.

"Oh, don't worry," He said, sounding embarrassed. "I'll unfreeze the lake." The mer-man was thoughtful, before diving back into the waters. Harry frowned, wondering if he was being turned down; and hoped that he wasn't. Moments later, the mer-man popped back up, and with a toothy grin, gave the startled boy a polite nod.

What?

Joy sparkled in his emerald eyes, as Harry grinned. "Ah, thank you!" He squealed, and bowed to the amused mer-man. He watched as the mer-man dove back into the water, and then Harry knelt back down, and placed his gloved hand over the water; but not touching it.

Then his eyes closed.

A pale, icy blue light enveloped his hand, which immediately began to spread across the lake. And ever so slowly, the grand lake began to freeze; until it was completely covered by a thick layer, of frosty ice. Harry's eyes slowly opened, and oddly enough, pale silvery blue flecks swirled lazily within his emerald irises.

Perfect.

Humming softly, Harry carefully removed his boots, and replaced them with the ice skates. He gently stepped onto the thick ice, and smiled softly. There was very little in the world that could truly make Harry happy. He absolutely adored music, art and of course; skating his worries away. As Harry glided across the ice; humming softly, a soft, powdery snow began to fall from the dark skies. However, what Harry didn't know, was that something rather interesting was happening within the Great Hall; something that would give the other students a thought about the quiet boy.

* * *

**Great Hall**

**6:55 pm**

"Where's Harry?"

A sixteen-year-old tall, gangly red head looked around the massive hall for his petite friend with curious, if worried, blue eyes. His dark red-and-gold striped tie told everyone that he was a Gryffindor; the house for the brave. This boy's name was Ronald "Ron" Billus Weasley; the best _male_ friend of one Harry Potter.

"Harry said something about not being hungry," A soft spoken, slightly chubby boy said quietly. He had short dark chestnut hair, a round face and kind dark eyes. This boy was Neville Longbottom; also a sixth-year Gryffindor. "I think he went back up to our dorms." He continued. Neville was such a quiet and shy boy, it was a wonder that he was even in Gryffindor in the first place. "Not again," sighed a pretty sixteen-year-old girl. She had slightly bushy dark honey colored hair, and intelligent honey colored eyes. This girl's name was Hermione Jane Granger, a sixth-year Gryffindor witch. Hermione was considered the most intelligent witch at Hogwarts. However, she was concerned for Harry; knowing that the boy didn't exactly eat much, and like most of their house, tried to get him to eat more.

Only it wasn't working.

She looked around the hall, and sighed again. Looks like Neville was right; Harry was nowhere to be found. She exchanged an annoyed, if knowing look with Ron; who in return, looked exasperate about Harry's disappearance. But, could they really blame Harry for his recent attitude? Losing his godfather earlier that summer, had truly hurt him; and Hermione was nervous about approaching Harry on his godfather's death. It was also hurting them to see his sweet eyes growing more and more hollow by the day; what if he started hurting himself?

Hermione paled.

_He wouldn't!_

…_would he?_

Oh, Hermione didn't even want to think about that. She was aroused from her depressing thoughts when a student, spoke up; their voice loud and clear, despite the noise that consumed the Great Hall.

"Is that…snow?"

Every student and teacher stopped with whatever they were doing, and an ominous silence followed. Sure enough, a soft, powdery snow was slowly falling from the enchanted ceiling. But, there was no way that it was snowing! Hermione frowned, what on earth was going on here? Up at the staff table, she saw the Headmaster; Albus Dumbledore, mumbling something, and before everyone's eyes, a swirling pale blue light began to form in the midst of the Great Hall. The light was beginning to take shape, forming a large reflective surface; showing the now frozen Black Lake. And there, gliding along the frozen lake, was the young Gryffindor that everyone recognized to be one Harry Potter. Who knew that the boy could skate like that?

"_**Hmm…"**_

What…?

* * *

**Black Lake**

Harry closed his eyes, and hummed softly. To further put his worries away, Harry slowly began to sing; his voice soft and sweet; and unknown to him, a beautiful and haunting melody began to drift through the cool air.

"_**An angel came down, one night to the earth,"**_ Harry sung softly, spinning around as he sung. _**"A mission from God, to find out the worth, of everything that His children had done,"**_ Harry smiled sweetly. _**"Since that winter night, the birth of His son…" **_Harry glided across the ice, looking more and more like an angel; and unknowingly, earning some rather impressive amount of secret admirer's. _**"And then a sound filled the night, in the cold winter air; and in the midst of his flight, it was holding him there…"**_

* * *

**Great Hall**

"Wow, since when can Harry sing?" Fifteen-year-old Ginerva "Ginny" Weasley, asked curiously. She had shoulder length dark red hair, a heavily freckled face and large doe brown eyes. Like her brother, she too was in Gryffindor. But, when she looked over at her brother and Hermione; surprisingly enough, the two looked utterly confused.

"…"

The other Gryffindor's looked away, amusement dancing in their eyes. Looks like the two; who claimed to be Harry's friends, didn't know Harry as well as they thought. Come to think of it, if Harry was hiding this from his supposed friends, what else could he be hiding? The desire to know more about this boy, was soon gripping everyone.

Just who was Harry Potter?

* * *

**Black Lake**

The snow was beginning to pick up on intensity, but; Harry paid it no mind. For he was lost in his thoughts and the soft music. After a few moments, Harry spoke once more; his voice soft and sweet. _**"And as he looked toward the Earth, for the source of the sound, on that cold winter night; it was pulling him down…"**_

In the far distance, Harry heard the faint, twinkling chime of a church bell; and he smiled softly. _**"To bring something back, this angel was told, that no one could touch; but angels could hold."**_ He whispered, spinning around. "_**So on that night, when the sky had cleared,"**_ Above Harry, the gray skies suddenly cleared; revealing sparkling stars against midnight blue. _**"Among all the stars, an angel appeared."**_ And as Harry sung, someone or something suddenly appeared within the now clear skies. It was a small child with curly silvery blond hair and lightly blue eyes; and wore a silver robe, and sparkling pure white wings protruded from their shoulders.

An angel…

The angel cocked its head cutely, watching as the young teen glided around the lake; singing softly like many angels of the Lord. Who was this child? Hearing the soft, twinkling laughter, the angel smiled. Perhaps it would be best to watch this child; and see what happens…

"_**And then a sound filled the night, in the cold winter air,"**_ Suddenly, warm music boomed around Harry; startling the young boy. But, he threw off his nervousness as strange warmth washed over him; and Harry smiled, sweet, bubbly laughter filling the air. _**"And in the midst of his flight, it was holding him there…"**_

Harry spun around, picking up speed as he did so; and the angel watched in amazement as Harry leapt into the air, doing a perfect circle, before landing on the ice with grace. _**"And as he looked toward the Earth, for the source of the sound,"**_ Harry said softly as he glided closer to land. And as Harry began to head for shore, the ice behind him slowly began to melt. _**"On that cold winter night, it was pulling him down…" **_The second Harry's foot met dry land; the frozen water had been thawed out. Harry glanced back at the now thawed lake, grinning as he saw numerous mer-folk popping their heads out of the water. And to his amusement, he saw giant tentacles, also popping out of the water. What happened next; startled him.

Every mer-folk, including the giant squid, began to clap for him.

Harry blushed furiously as they applauded him. "Ah, it was nothing." He mumbled, looking sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck. Harry's cheeks were dusted with pink as he hastily changed back into his boots and bolted back for the castle.

Oh, how embarrassing!

* * *

**Great Hall**

A stunned silence had washed over the students. A few minutes later, everyone broke out into loud whispers. "Oh, wow." Ginny breathed as every mer-folk and the giant squid applauded for the sweet boy. "That was beautiful!" Squealed the two Gryffindor gossipers; sixteen-year-old Pravati Patil and Lavender Brown. Pravati was your typical Indian girl with long ebony hair, tan skin and piercing dark eyes; while Lavender had short and curly dark hair, pale skin and light hazel eyes.

The teachers exchanged looks, before several smirked.

What were they up to?

* * *

**December 7****th****, 1996**

**7:35 am**

It had been a week since Harry had let out his worries on the Black Lake; although he was suspicious when everyone kept giving him funny looks. And Harry swore he saw several female _and_ male students giving him lustful looks!

Harry shuddered.

_**What the hell is going on with everyone?**_

Harry looked around the Great Hall, with suspicious darkened green eyes; watching as tired students piled in for breakfast. He then looked back to the staff table, where the teachers were quietly conversing among themselves.

Hm?

Harry frowned when he saw the wicked gleam to Professor Minerva McGonagall's dark eyes. Why was he suddenly getting a bad feeling about this? He swallowed thickly as the Headmaster, slowly stood up after the last student had entered; his dread was quickly rising by the gentle smile, but Harry wasn't fooled, he could see the impish glee in the man's blue eyes. "Alas, we have decided for something new this year." The students blinked, curiosity overcoming their drowsiness. "You shall chose one student from each house, and design how you wish for your common rooms to look for the holidays." Harry raised an eyebrow at this; what was the Headmaster getting at? "Also, that student will have to come up with a design for the Great Hall, as well."

WHAT—?

Harry shook his head; it was official. Albus Dumbledore had finally gone insane. Letting the students decorate the common rooms _and_ the Great Hall? What on earth was that man thinking? Snorting, Harry looked over; noticing the excited chatter, before glancing at his fellow Gryffindor's. He knew that they would choose Dean Thomas to represent their house. The African-American boy was known for his art, and he could see the excitement in Dean's dark eyes. Harry frowned, looking away so that no one could catch his bitterness. Grimacing as everyone talked amongst themselves, Harry gathered his things; no longer hungry. "Where ya going, mate?" Ron called as the smaller boy stood up. "Out." Came the sharp reply. The red head could only look on in confusion as Harry stormed from the Great Hall. "What's his problem?" Sixteen-year-old Seamus Finnegan; a half-blood Gryffindor, asked. Ron frowned, he had never seen Harry like this before.

"Dunno."

* * *

Ugh.

_**What is wrong with me?**_

Harry sighed bitterly as he wandered the halls. Since today was Saturday, that meant no classes, and wasn't this also a Hogsemede weekend? He really didn't feel like dealing with anyone, and decided to hide out until later this afternoon, and he would stay hidden at the Hogsemede village until it was time to head back to the castle. All Harry knew, that this was going to be a long, and lonely month.

Sigh.

* * *

**2:33 pm**

Okay…

Emerald eyes harden as the petite boy looked around the pub with annoyance. Looks like this wasn't such a good idea after all; there was way too many people here, at least, that's what Harry believed. He never did well when it came to large crowds; and once again, Harry cursed his so called relatives.

_**Why me?**_

Harry sighed, inhaling the sweet chocolaty aroma of his hot chocolate, bringing the cup close. Sure enough, he had been right about the Gryffindor's choosing Dean to represent their house for this little contest. He had also heard that Hannah Abbot; a cute brunette with large brown eyes, was to represent Hufflepuff, while that annoying Terry Boot; a tall boy with dark hair and even darker eyes, was chosen to represent Ravenclaw. Last he heard, the elusive Blaise Zabini; an Italian boy with rich dark hair, tan skin and hard olive eyes, had been chosen to represent Slytherin.

He snorted.

Hah!

As if any of them knew a thing about Christmas!

Harry glanced down at his bag; where he kept a well-used sketchbook, and the book was filled with numerous drawings; all representing the true meaning of this wondrous holiday. He sipped his drink, and stiffened when he suddenly felt a gentle pressure against his leg.

Huh?

Looking down, Harry blinked owlishly; and raised an eyebrow. Somehow, someone had managed to set a guitar case, to lean against him; without him even knowing about it. He looked up, and around to see if he could find the owner. Harry frowned, there was no one who was close enough to have dropped it.

So how…?

Curiosity filling him, Harry reached down, and carefully took the case into his lap. He then fumbled for the latch, and it clicked open. Harry's eyes widen, and a soft gasp escaped plump lips; and he found himself staring at a beautiful guitar.

_**Oh, wow.**_

The guitar was a rich, dark mahogany with shimmering silver strings, and it appeared to have a soft golden gloss. Harry gently lifted it out from the case, and ran his fingers lightly over the strings; a childlike smile adorned his face. And if anyone from school saw this, they would insist that this boy was _not_ Harry Potter. And as his fingers ran lightly over the strings, ever so slowly, a beautiful and haunting melody began to filter through the air. Patrons all looked up, curious as to where that lovely music was coming from. Several students; unknown to Harry it was a group of certain Gryffindor's and Slytherin's, looked around curiously, and it was both Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, who spotted Harry in a far little corner, holding a…

…guitar?

"_**In an old city bar, that is never too far,"**_ Harry said softly, eyes now hazy. Even though his voice was quiet soft, everyone clearly heard him; for Harry's voice was soft and sweet, a slightly twinkling chime echoed as he sung. _**"From the places that gather, the dreams that have been."**_

Sixteen-year-old Draco Malfoy; a tall boy with slicked back white-blond hair, pale skin, a slightly pointed face and icy blue eyes, looked over at his friends with a raised eyebrow. Sixteen-year-old Blaise Zabini; an Italian boy with olive tanned skin, short and curly dark hair and hard brown eyes, snorted. "Looks like Potter isn't what we thought," Blaise mused.

"_**In the safety of night, with its old neon light,"**_ Harry smiled slightly. _**"It beckons to strangers, and they always come in."**_ He sighed. _**"And the snow, it was falling; the neon was calling. The music was low, and the night Christmas Eve." **_Suddenly, it hit each student, not to mention the patrons; but it appeared that Harry was telling a story within such a soft, sad song. Just then, a soft powdery snow began to fall from the now gray skies; casting an enchanted aura among the village. _**"And here was the danger, that even with strangers,"**_ Harry whispered. _**"Inside of this night, it's easier to believe."**_

"_**Then the door opened wide, and a child came inside."**_ Unknown to everyone, the door to the pub suddenly opened, and a small child came inside; shivering a bit from the sudden cold. _**"That no one in the bar had seen there before."**_ The child stuck to the shadows, and watched as the young teen continued to spin his wonderful tale; and smiled sweetly. "_**And he asked, did we know, that outside in the snow,"**_ Harry continued. _**"That someone was lost, standing outside our door?"**_ Several females sighed dreamily, their eyes glazing over in bliss. _**"Then the bartender gazed, through the smoke and the haze,"**_ The child grew thoughtful, tilting their head; sparkling blue eyes shone softly. _**"Through the window and ice, to a corner streetlight."**_

"_**Where standing alone, by a broken payphone; was a girl, the child said, could no longer get home."**_ Harry was smiling, his eyes shone softly as he continued to play the sweet music. _**"And the snow, it was falling, the neon was calling…"**_

"_**The bartender turned, and said, 'Not that I care, but how would you know this?'"**_ Harry giggled; the sounds of twinkling bells filled the air. _**"The child said 'I've noticed if one could be home, they'd be all ready there'."**_

"_**Then the bartender came out from behind the bar, and in all of his life, he was never that far."**_ Harry said softly. _**"And he did something else that he thought no one saw, when he took all the cash from the register draw."**_ His eyes closed again, and he breathed softly. "_**Then he followed the child to the girl 'cross the street, and we watched from the as they started to speak."**_ Harry's eyes opened again, and this time they shimmered with pure joy. _**"Then he called for a cab and he said, 'J.F.K.', put the girl in the cab and the cab drove away. And we saw in his hand, that the cash was all gone, from the light that she had wished upon."**_

"_**If you want to arrange it, this world you can change it; if we could somehow make this Christmas thing last,"**_ Harry sung, softly. _**"By helping a neighbor or even a stranger, and to know who needs help, you need only just ask."**_

"_**Then he looked for the child, but the child wasn't there. Just the wind and the snow, waltzing dreams through the air. So he walked back inside, somehow different I think. For the rest of the night, no one paid for a drink."**_

"_**And the cynics will say that some neighborhood kid wandered in on some bums, in the world where they hid."**_ Harry said, gently. _**"But they weren't there, so they couldn't see, by an old neon star on that, night, Christmas Eve."**_

"_**When the snow it was falling, the neon was calling, and in case you should wonder, in case you should care. Why we're on our own, never went home on that night of all nights, we were already there…"**_

The music slowly died away, and silence filled the pub. Moments later, Harry was startled as every single adult; and to his shock, _students_, all stood up and clapped for him. Harry turned a beet red, suddenly embarrassed. He redden further when he heard the soft coos and giggles from the females; oh man! Suddenly, the guitar began to heat up in his grasp, and Harry hissed as it burnt his fingers; and to his amazement, something quite unusual happened. The guitar glowed a soft green, before vanishing in a flash of sparkling light. And although the guitar was gone, Harry felt a sudden and slight pressure against his chest.

Huh?

Looking down, Harry's emerald eyes widen. Dangling from a thin silver chain was a small silver charm. The charm was in the shape of a…"Guitar?" He whispered, stunned. Harry stood up; perhaps it was best if he left now?

Ooof!

Harry grunted as someone collided with his legs; and the poor boy nearly stumbled. Growling, he snapped to attention, only to see a small child darting out the door. What on earth was a child doing here inside Hogsemede Pub? Frowning, Harry darted after the child. As he ran out of the pub, Harry failed to notice Draco, Blaise, Hermione and Ron; watching him with wide eyes. Once outside, Harry stopped and looked around; utterly bewildered. The child was nowhere to be found, and the only footprints that could be seen, were his, coming from the pub. He blinked owlishly, and looked up to the gray skies; tiny snowflakes melting against his cheeks. For some reason, he felt a gentle sense of peace.

Harry smiled.

* * *

**December 11****th****, 1996**

**Great Hall**

**12:02 pm**

Sigh.

It had been five days since the Headmaster made that little announcement, and Harry was decidedly unhappy. The last five days, the Gryffindor Tower had been incredibly noisy, meaning that Harry got very little sleep; and it didn't help that his dreams were filled of not only of Cedric Diggory's death, but his godfather, Sirius Black, as well. Harry yawned, barely able to keep his eyes open. His eyes narrowed slightly as he glared down the table, to where a small crowd of Gryffindor's, had gathered. Harry's emerald eyes flashed darkly and his lips curled slightly as their chatter became clearer. "What are they?" He grumbled. "Macaws?"

"All right, students," Harry blinked, a bit startled by the sudden announcement from the Headmaster. He looked up to the staff table, only to see Albus Dumbledore, smiling. "Now, if you have your drawings done, please bring them up to your Head of House." Harry was quiet as he watched Dean Thomas, Hannah Abbot, Terry Boot and Blaise Zabini, stand up and headed for the staff table.

Hm…

Harry cocked his head, cutely; never seeing the blushing and giggling girls, and he frowned as he saw the unhappiness in the four who had gone up. Harry was amused to see that all four had grabbed their drawings, and stormed back to their respective tables; and sure enough, Harry was able to overhear Dean's angry grumbles. "What the hell are they talking about?" Dean growled as he sat back down, next to Seamus Finnegan. "I thought some of our drawings looked pretty good." Seamus patted him on the shoulder. "Ssooo," Ron drawled. "I take it that no one won?" The red head winced at the dangerous glare that he was being given.

Obviously not.

Harry snorted.

Now bored, Harry reached into his bag, and pulled out a small book; a book that many could mistake in being a school book. Ignoring the curious looks that he was receiving, Harry then pulled out a pencil; something that only those with some muggle blood in them, was able to recognize. And Hermione scowled heavily when he began to doodle in what she assumed to be a school book.

"Harry!" She snarled.

Harry looked up sharply, as she stormed over. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Hermione snapped, before ripping the book from his hands. Harry's emerald eyes narrowed dangerously, and he drew in a sharp breath. "Hermione," He said icily. "I suggest that you give me my book back."

"Are you an idiot?" She hissed. "You're destroying school property!" At this, Professor McGonagall; the strict elderly woman who taught Transfiguration, was over at them in a flash. "What's this I hear about you destroying school property, Mr. Potter?" She asked, sharply.

Harry frowned.

"That's because that book is _my_ personal property, and I would like it back." His eyes thinned into slits, as he glared at Hermione; who still had a firm grip on his book. **"Now."** Several students winced, looks like Harry's infamous temper was about to make its appearance; and this was going to end rather badly. Glaring at Harry, Hermione ignored his demand, and she opened the book and was about to retort, when her voice died in her throat. Hermione's brown eyes widen as she scanned the pages, before looking up in shock. "Harry…what is this?" She asked slowly. He did not answer, but made a swipe for the book; as if to grab it. However, Professor McGonagall snatched it from her; preventing Harry from taking it back.

Well, shit.

Harry watched, suddenly nervous, as one of his secrets was about to be unleashed; and grimaced. Professor McGonagall was surprised to find that it was not a school book at all, but a small sketch book, instead. The pages were flecked with gold, held together by a simple black binder. And the page that the book was opened to, earned a sharp breath of amazement. Etched in perfect detail, was a picture of the Black Lake. The drawing revealed a soft powdery snow, and a thick layer of frosty ice covered the lake, the skies were clear; revealing a twinkling starry sky. The drawing was done so wonderfully, that not even the best magical artist could have hoped to achieve.

"Mr. Potter," Harry sighed; as if resigned to his fate. "Did you draw this?" Everyone looked on curiosity, as Harry reluctantly nodded. "May…May I see more?" Harry reached again into his bag, and this time, pulled out a dark red book; that was oddly enough, glossed in gold. He handed that to her, and in return, was given back the small black book. Professor McGonagall gently opened this new book; making careful note of the small protection runes that served as the border and her eyes were wide as the books contents were revealed. Each picture was of a different Christmas scene, the Common Rooms, and even of the Great Hall. She glanced back down to see that Harry had his eyes lowered; hands shaking slightly.

_Well_, she thought as she continued to flip through the pages. _Looks like we have our winner._ To Harry's utter horror, she took; she actually _took_, his book up to the staff table. He watched as she passed the book to the other teachers; and his heart fluttered wildly as he barely heard their startled comments. Harry turned bright red as each teacher turned to look at him with stunned eyes. Even Professor Snape was looking at him in stunned silence. Now completely and utterly mortified, Harry grabbed his bag, and bolted out of the Great Hall.

_**Why me?**_

* * *

A few minutes later, curious chatter broke out among the Great Hall; students were trying to figure out why the Golden Boy, stormed out in such a manner. Hermione slowly sat back down, her eyes wide with shock; catching the attention of many.

"Hermione?"

"Hm?"

The brunette looked up to see that Ron and Ginny, as well as everyone else, giving her curious looks. "What was that all about?" Ron demanded. Ginny nodded, silently agreeing with her brother. "And why the bloody hell did Harry run out like that?" Hermione blinked owlishly, as if to comprehend such a simple question; that she didn't even scold Ron for his crude language.

"…"

"Also, what was in that book?" Dean asked, grumbling a bit. He was still sour that none of the teachers liked their drawings. "It was a sketchbook…" Those who had heard her raised an eyebrow; a bit surprised. Dean blinked, stunned.

"WHAT?"

"Since when could Potter draw?" Dean snarled, sounding absolutely pissed. And it was no wonder, for the last five years, Dean had been considered the artist of Gryffindor; but now knowing that Potter could _also_ draw, was hurting the boy's pride. "Perfect Potter," several students could be heard grumbling. Hermione frowned, and exchanged uneasy looks with both Ron and Ginny.

This couldn't be good.

* * *

**6:57 pm**

Harry had chosen to disappear, and hid himself from the school for the rest of the afternoon. After that little episode, Harry heard the whispers about how the teachers were going to use his, yes _his_, private drawings as decorations for the castle. Harry was silently cursing Hermione under his breath; honestly, that girl had no rights about butting in on his private life.

Hn.

Shortly after lunch, Harry sealed himself in the Room of Requirements, and had begged his elfish friend; Dobby, to not let anyone inside. Luckily, the little house-elf agreed; and had provided some much needed food and drinks, as Harry had not really eaten that day. Since he was now in the Room of Requirements, Harry knew that he needed something to do.

Hm…

Harry closed his beautiful eyes, and concentrated. He felt the magic within the room, pulse, and ever so slowly, Harry felt the room shift. Opening his eyes, Harry grinned as the former study had been replaced with what appeared to be a concert hall. The walls, floor and ceiling was shaded a deep, warm mahogany. And the only thing in the room; was a single grand piano. The piano was a glossy walnut, and held a comfortable looking chair.

_**Perfect!**_

Harry sat down, and ran his fingers lightly over the keys. Now, his mind searched for a song; and his eyes lit up. Of course! Harry knew the perfect song, and hopefully, he could pour out his worries and insecurities into the music. Ever so slowly, a beautiful melody began to drift lazily through the halls of Hogwarts. "_**He believed in the things that he always thought he knew, and had done all the things that he wanted to do."**_ Harry whispered; his voice soft and sweet. _**"Collecting each thing, reflecting his worth,"**_ Harry sighed wistfully. _**"But now he pondered how he had wandered this earth."**_

"_**For we all seem to give our lives away, searching for things that we think we must own. Until on this evening when the year is leaving, we all try to find our way home."**_ What Harry didn't know, was that everyone in Hogwarts; was hearing him sing.

* * *

**7:00 pm**

"Has anyone seen Harry?" Hermione asked, worriedly; later that day during dinner. "Nope," Neville answered, after swallowing some potatoes. "No one's seen him since lunch." He continued, and Hermione grimaced. "Can you honestly blame him, Hermione?" Ginny asked, quietly.

"No."

"_**He had time or at least then he always thought he did. And mistakes, well, he thought that time always would forgive each transgression, for his intention. Forgetting years he squandered on things he now was regretting."**_

Huh?

"Is that…Harry?" Ginny breathed.

"I…think so."

* * *

**7:05 pm**

"_**For we all seem to give our lives away, searching for things that we think we must own. Until on this evening, when the year is leaving, we all try to find our way home."**_ Harry sung softly, his fingers gently brushing against each ivory key. "_**For we all seem to give our lives away, searching for things that we think we must own. But on this evening, when the year is leaving,"**_ Harry breathed; his voice now rich and deep. All he knew, was the beauty of the music, his painful memories of lunch seemed to drift away.

"_**I think I would be alright, if on this Christmas night, I could just find my way home…"**_

Harry slowed the music down, allowing it to drift into nothingness; and his eyes slowly opened. His shimmering emerald eyes sparkled, and Harry sighed; sounding oddly wistful. The petite boy slowly stood up and headed for the door; quickly unsealing it. However, before he could open the door; Harry glanced back at the concert hall with unreadable eyes.

And left.

* * *

**December 14****th****, 1996**

**11:32 am**

Harry sat in the Great Hall, yawning as he tried to study for a Potions test; that he just knew would be coming up soon. And since Professor Snape despised him, Harry wanted to at least get an "Acceptable". He looked up, hearing the commotion; and raised an eyebrow as Hagrid (school ground keeper _and_ Care of Magical Creatures professor) lugging in a rather large tree.

Oh?

Scanning the staff table, Harry wasn't surprised to see several smaller trees lining the wall behind the table. He frowned; annoyed as he recognized a bit to the style to the small trees. So, they _were_ using his drawings. Harry scowled, his emerald eyes narrowing into dangerous slits, and his lips curled into a barely noticeable snarl.

_**Figures.**_

Harry continued to watch as Hagrid finished setting the big tree, up in its position. He looked over, and noticed that the teachers were getting ready to decorate this one; before a sly grin crossed tantalizing lips.

Heh, heh…

After making sure that no one was watching him, Harry gave a partial wave to the tree; underneath the table of course. Students gasped as shimmering silver tinsel, abruptly appear; and slowly began to wrap itself around the tree. He snickered when he heard McGonagall giving an incredulous look to Professor Flitwick; the Charms professor.

"Did you do this?" She hissed.

"No…"

Harry then waved his hand once more; and this time, sparkling white lights began to weave around the tree. Smiling, he snapped his fingers; and beautiful crystal ornaments suddenly appeared throughout the tree, and each ornament was reflecting a different Christmas tale.

"Oh, wow." Ginny breathed.

_**You've seen nothing yet, Ginny!**_

Hm…

What else?

Harry's emerald eyes lit up, and to everyone's amazement; presents of all sizes and shapes suddenly plopped down under the tree. Then a big teddy bear, a nutcracker or two and a rocking horse appeared, mingling with the presents. There was even an old fashioned toy train circling the tree!

Last, but not least…

…_**the star…**_

Suddenly, and without warning, a soft pale bluish-white light, appeared atop of the tree; glowing softly. This was nothing like any of them had ever seen; this was truly a magical sight. But, who on earth could have done this? It clearly wasn't the teachers.

So who…?

Ginny looked over to where Harry was sitting; annoyed that he was simply reading a book. And seeing the charm that dangled around his neck, she got a wicked idea. "Oh, Harry!" She called out, in a singing tone; catching his attention as he looked up.

"Hm?"

She grinned as she plopped herself down next to him. "Why don't you sing for us?" She teased. Harry's eyes widen as he gaped at her; stunned by the sudden and blunt question. Ginny giggled. "Aw, don't be like that!" She teased as he growled. "Everyone here knows you can sing." She watched as he stiffened. "After all, the whole school heard you a couple days ago."

Say—WHAT?

Harry paled; the _whole_ school heard him? "E-everyone?" He squeaked, turning a deep red as she nodded. All who were in the Great Hall, stopped with what they were doing, and turned to look at the pair; curiosity shining in their eyes. Harry turned even redder as he shyly looked down at his lap; oh, how he hated being stared at like this!

"Well?" Ginny asked eagerly.

Sigh.

"You're not gonna stop with this unless I agree, are you?" Harry asked dryly, as she grinned with a cheerful nod; laughing. "I thought so." He muttered. Harry was thoughtful as he looked back to the tree that he had secretly decorated; gazing intently at the crystal ornaments with large jeweled emerald eyes.

Then he knew.

Smiling, he tapped his charm; where those who were close, realized that it was in the shape of a guitar. To everyone's amazement, the charm pulsed with a soft and serene golden aura; the charm suddenly took the form of the elegant guitar that certain students recognized from that day in Hogsemede Pub…

As Harry settled the instrument in his lap, his fingers brushed against the strings; and almost instantly, a warm and soft melody began to drift lazily within the now silent hall. Everyone stopped to listen; curious about this sudden change. Several students sighed dreamily, and Ginny grinned as Harry begun to sing; his voice soft and sweet, with a slight huskiness and musical tone. "_**There is an ornament, lost inside the night,"**_ Harry said softly; but everyone could clearly hear him as he sung. _**"There on a Christmas tree, with a thousand lights."**_ Hermione; who was sitting with Ron, stopped and looked back to the Christmas trees, a bit startled.

_What the—?_

"_**No one can see her, she's standing all alone. Somewhere she glistens, where no one can see."**_ Harry whispered, closing his eyes. _**"I don't believe I can say what had happened. All of those words that we put into play no longer matter; I should have known that then. I just know you're far away…"**_

_**On this Christmas day**_

_**On this Christmas day**_

_**On this Christmas…**_

"_**Somewhere the wind carves moments in the snow, and if he sees her, he never lets it show."**_ As Harry sung, the crystal ornaments on the tree came to life; their tales slowly being spun as the music gripped everyone's soul. _**"He just drifts behind her erasing every step; tinsel and garland are whispered through trees."**_ Strangely enough, the silver tinsel began to sway, as if by some unknown means. "_**I don't believe I can say what had happened."**_ Harry said softly, his eyes slowly opening; revealing a dark haziness. It was as if he was seeing something that only he could; something that was truly mystical. _**"All of those words that we put into play, no longer matter. I should have known that then, I just know you're far away…"**_

_**On this Christmas day**_

_**On this Christmas day**_

_**On this Christmas…**_

The music was tantalizingly haunted; and no one could tear their eyes away from the softly singing angel. "_**Come, Christmas,"**_ Harry whispered. _**"Stay, Christmas,"**_ At this, he smiled warmly. _**"Watch over her this day,"**_ Harry laughed, softly. _**"Keep her; protect her from harm now in every way…"**_ Harry mourned. _**"Shelter her gently, there in your arms she'll be; until the day when you bring her back home to me!"**_ Sparkling white tears began to trickle from his beautiful eyes.

"_**There is an ornament…lost inside the night…" **_

The music slowly died away, and the guitar returned to its dormant state; the charm. Harry hastily wiped away his tears; confused as to why he was crying. Taking a quick look up, he was startled to find that not a single eye was dry.

Oh my.

Turning a deep red; Harry grabbed his things, and bolted out of the Great Hall. Harry had no idea that his music was that strong, for somehow, he had enraptured everyone who had been in the Great Hall. However, despite his confusion, a most curious idea began to play at his mind.

_**What if…?**_

* * *

**December 15****th****, 1996**

**3:20 pm**

"Mr. Potter?"

Professor Fillus Flitwick, was startled to find the petite boy was standing outside his office door. This incredibly shy boy had somehow, managed to capture the hearts of every student and teacher with his music. Potter was nervous, as he kept his eyes downward. "Is everything okay?" Potter swallowed thickly. "?" He said this really fast; a little too fast for Flitwick to truly catch. The tiny man blinked owlishly, a bit confused. "I beg your pardon?"

The boy turned a deep red.

"I was hoping," he began again; this time in a much slower tone. "If that you and your chorus could do a song with me?" Flitwick blinked, before understandment washed over him. Potter was startled when the man gave him a wide grin. "Why, of course we can!" Potter smiled shyly.

"What do you guys know about jazz?"

* * *

**December 18****th****, 1996**

**5:30pm**

Students were very curious; as a couple days ago they had been told that the Ravenclaw chorus was going to be performing a song before the feast. And tonight, was the night that they were going to perform it. Oddly enough, Harry Potter really hadn't been seen very much. Everyone looked up as a soft, sweet melody began to play; and the Ravenclaw chorus came out from a hidden room by the staff table. The muggleborn students were delighted to see several instruments that were associated with jazz.

"_O' Holy night, the stars are brightly shining. It is the night of our dear savior's birth…"_

Suddenly, the sweet music changed, becoming warmer and upbeat by the minute. The muggleborn students were quietly explaining to their friends that this was a type of music that was famous in the muggle world; the world of jazz and the blues. Of course, those who didn't have _some_ muggle in them were obviously confused; even after the explanation.

Sheesh, purebloods!

Just then…

"_**Now you all heard the story about Bethlehem,"**_ Everyone jumped as Harry's voice; rich and deep, boomed out in the Great Hall. The missing Gryffindor, suddenly appeared in front of the Ravenclaw chorus, dressed in a rather expensive looking tuxedo; smiling at the stunned crowd. _**"How the child was born and the three wise men, heard the preacher tell it like the preacher does."**_ Harry grinned widely, snapping his fingers to the steady beat. _**"But let me tell you, children, that's not how it was."**_

Say what?

"_**Now you might ask me what I'm talking about?"**_ Harry teased as he began to walk down the tables, bypassing many confused students. _**"But I know the part that they all left out!"**_ Harry crowed, eyes sparkling with joy.

"_**Yes I do!"**_

"_**Now do you hear what I said?"**_ Harry asked lightly. _**"That Herod wanted those wise men dead. But on that blessed evening, my great-great-great-great-great-great granddad…he saved those kings."**_ Harry snickered.

"_**Yes he did."**_

"_**Now granddad made his living playing jazz, you see. But jazz wasn't big around one A.D., so he got himself a job in the palace band; where he heard about three kings in the desert sand."**_ That was when the muggleborns realized that Harry was telling them the story of the most famous person in muggle history: Jesus, the son of God.

Oh wow.

"_**Let me tell you children that at any time three kings in the desert, that's a real rare find!"**_ Harry cheered.

"_**Yes, it is!"**_

Funny enough, the candle lights flickered, and a smoky condensation was beginning to roll along the floor; causing a slight temperature drop. Not one person knew that Harry Potter was capable of such a feat. "_**But Herod heard of it, too. And when he heard his curiosity grew, so he asked those kings to drop by. And my great-great-great-great-great-great granddad…he wondered why."**_ Harry shook his head, as if amused. "_**So the Magi told old Herod that they had come here, to find a newborn King of Kings; who'd heal our sins. Then Herod told his guards to follow those Magi, and that the only king around here was gonna be him."**_

This didn't sound too good.

"_**Then he told his soldiers, as I recall, when they found that Child, to kill them all. But granddad overheard what Herod said, and he had to act fast or else they'd all be dead!"**_ Harry frowned, but his body was still moving to the steady beat. _**"So granddad got to those kings, filled them in on the plan, told them everything."**_

"_**When they heard what he had in store, they grabbed the gold, the frankincense, the myrrh, the jewels, the desert tents, and when they found his plan was sound; they followed granddad out the back door."**_ Harry cheered, suddenly sounding more joyful. Suddenly, the beat took on a more interesting tone; much to the students' amusement. _**"And what a night it must have been!"**_ Harry grinned, eyes sparkling softly. _**"But when God is on your side, you kinda' know that in the end, you're gonna win!"**_

"_**They traveled fast, they traveled far, and in the end they found, that they were standing with the Child beneath the star!"**_ Harry closed his eyes, tilting his head back as he sung. To everyone's amazement, the candles blazed with such intensity; that it startled them. And the enchanted ceiling was reflecting the gentle powdery snow of a fresh snowfall.

_**Hallelujah!**_

"_**Hallelujah!"**_

_**Hallelujah!**_

"_**Hallelujah!"**_

_**Hallelujah!**_

"_**Hallelujah…!"**_

"_**And so you see, we've reached the end of our story."**_ Harry's eyes opened, showing that an eerie light glowed within those enchanting emerald eyes. The petite boy was slowly making his way back to the chorus; as he was right by the front doors. _**"When granddad and the kings reached that stable on the hill, and while I said that three kings in the desert is a rare sight; angels singing in the desert, that's far rarer still!"**_

"_**Now I ain't sayin' that the bible was wrong,"**_ Harry smiled lightly. _**"But ya' see the whole tale would have taken too long, 'cause way back then in the promised land, every copy they sold; had to be written by hand!"**_

"_**All by hand."**_

Harry bypassed his friends; who could only stare in awe as the shy boy glanced at them briefly, not understanding how this could be the same boy that they knew for the last five years. They frowned; wishing that he didn't keep so much of his past to himself. They were friends…weren't they? "_**And granddad lived a long life, stayed friends with those kings, and found a good wife. And eventually I came along."**_ Harry laughed, finally reaching the chorus; who was still playing the cheerful tune. _**"But that my children, that my children…"**_

"…_**is another song."**_

As the music began to die away, Harry stopped and turned around; and his eyes locked onto the stunned faces of his friends. For some reason, he seemed to smile and he gave a slight bow; and before their very eyes…

…he vanished.

* * *

**December 18, 1996**

**8:22 pm**

Harry grinned as he leaned against a wall; quite far from the Great Hall. He was glad that he was able to convince Professor Flitwick to do this; and it was so worth it! Harry giggled; soft twinkling bell-like laughter, swept through the halls. His mind drifted over to the Christmas holidays, when his grin suddenly widen.

_**I wonder…?**_

* * *

**London, England**

**December 20****th****, 1996**

**12:15 pm**

Hm…

Harry, who was dressed in a thick, but simple dark emerald-black turtleneck, dark blue jeans, black snow boots, a thick black coat and sleek emerald-black gloves; pulled out a small piece of paper from his coat pocket. He was almost done with his shopping; and he smiled at the thought of what others would say.

"You?"

Huh?

Harry looked up, and his eyes widen slightly as he saw the three people he had not been expecting; the Dursley's. Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley, gaped at the sight of the petite teen, who stood a mere five feet away from them.

Oh-no.

"What are you doing here, you worthless freak?" Vernon hissed, as he stormed over. Harry winced as the man grasped his arm with bruising force. However, Petunia had a funny look in her eyes, as she looked over her nephew. Even Dudley was looking at him funny. What Harry didn't know, was that the two were thinking about the past, and about…him. Petunia noticed that he looked much healthier than he had that summer; although there was darkness to his emerald eyes. A darkness that hadn't been there before; it was as if the joy was slowly being bled out from his soul. Dudley realized that his cousin was truly the better person, and felt immensely guilty about how he treated the small boy over the years.

And Vernon…?

He refused to change.

Somehow, Harry managed to wrench his arm free, and was rubbing his now tender arm; grimacing as he knew there was going to be an ugly bruise there, come morning. He winced; his friends were going to throw a fit about this.

Hm?

Harry glanced around; making note of the chattering children and the adults, noticing the sadness and longing in the adults eyes. He then glanced down at his charmed necklace; which was showing. Harry then smiled as he got an idea. Sitting his bags down, Harry tapped his charm; and in a flicker of soft light, his guitar appeared. Dudley tilted his head, what was Harry doing? Ever so slowly, a soft and haunting melody began to drift lazily within the air; catching everyone's attention as they turned to the petite boy, who was playing such a soft and sad tune.

"_**On a street in the night, in the cold winter's light, a child stands alone and she's waiting."**_ Harry whispered, closing his eyes as several children inched closer to the singing angel. _**"And the light that's out there, it just hangs in the air as if hesitating…" **_Just then, a fresh snowfall began, and to the crowd's amazement; the snow seemed to swirl around the young boy. _**"And the snow it comes down, and it muffles the sound of dreams on their way to tomorrow. And when they appear, this night will hold them near for where they will lead, she will follow."**_

Without warning, the music boomed loudly; startling everyone.

"_**For here in this city of lights, this evening awakens the dreams that it might, the winter it conjures the spells it will weave. The snow gently covers the ground, Christmas Eve."**_ His words came out in a soft, but audible hiss; and he appeared to be swaying slightly. _**"In this scene, on this night, there's an ancient hotel where shadows they do tend to wander."**_

"_**And the ghosts that live here, hold each moment so dear; for time's not a thing one should squander."**_ Harry said softly. _**"And they recount their sand as it runs through their hand, and examine each moment for meaning."**_ The children were enchanted by the petite boy's story, and felt for the sad angel. "_**It can be wished upon till the moment it's gone, like day disappears into evening."**_ Harry smiled, lost in the beauty of the music; weaving a magical tale within his music. He managed to catch a glimpse of the Dursley's; and was pleased to see that at least Petunia and Dudley understood. Vernon, not so much.

"_**For here in this city of lights, this evening awakens the dreams that it might, the winter it conjures, the moment is seized. The snow gently covers the ground, Christmas Eve…" **_As the snow continued to fall, the crowd watched in awe as the shimmering figures of children, slowly took shape. Each child wore old fashioned styled clothing, and they danced around the singing angel; giggling softly.

This was truly a magical sight.

_Merry Christmas_

_Merry Christmas_

"_Christmas"_

_Merry Christmas_

"_Christmas"_

_Merry Christmas_

"_Christmas"_

"_Christmas…"_

"_**Through this night, the dream still wanders as it was meant to be. And every year this night grows fonder of children and circumstances, caught in this childhood dance. As the world turns around, keeping dreams on the ground."**_

"_**Windows of frosted ice, prisming candlelight and somehow we start to believe."**_ Harry's eyes seemed to glow; as if millions of stars swirled within those enchanted emerald eyes. _**"In the night and the dream as it cuts through the noise,"**_ He boomed. _**"With the whisper of snow as it starts to deploy."**_

"_**In the depths of a night that's about to begin with the feeling of snow as it melts on your skin. And it covers the land with a dream so intense that it returns us all to a child's innocence!" **_The adults closed their eyes; their memories drifting back to a happier time when they had been but an innocent child, and sighed dreamily. "_**And then what you'd thought lost, and could never retrieve is suddenly there to be found on Christmas Eve."**_

_**On Christmas Eve**_

_**On Christmas Eve**_

"_**On Christmas…"**_

The music slowly died away, and the ghostly children vanished one by one; until only Harry remained. For a while, nothing seemed to happen; and Harry was startled as everyone cheered loudly for him. Harry blushed furiously, and looked back to where his relatives stood; scanning them carefully. As if founding what he wanted, Harry smiled softly and the snow and wind picked up; swirling around him, and he slowly vanished. Dudley was aroused from his confusing thoughts as he heard a child ask their mother something most unusual.

"Was he an angel, mummy?"

_I think he was, kid,_ Dudley thought.

_I really think he was…_

* * *

**Room of Requirements**

**December 23****rd****, 1996**

**2:35pm**

Sigh.

Harry was sitting in front of the door that lead back out into the halls; having sealed the room off from everyone else earlier that afternoon. He had drawn his legs up close to his chest, wrapping his arms around them, burying his face into his knees; bitter. Quite a few students had left home for the holidays a few days ago; and well, Harry was quite bitter about that.

_**At least they **_have_** a family!**_

Grumbling, he looked up; touched that the castle had provided the room as a concert hall once more. Harry smiled sadly, slowly standing up as he walked over to the single piano that was in the room. Perhaps some music could cheer him up? He sat down and ran his fingers lightly over the keys; and a sad, mournful tune began to drift through what he assumed to be empty halls. "_**Time,"**_ he whispered. _**"Standing all alone. I bled for you, I wanted to, each drop my own."**_ Harry sighed. _**"Slowly they depart but fall in vain, like desert rain. And still they fall on and on and on…"**_

"_**Got to get back to a reason. Got to get back to a reason that I once knew,"**_ Harry said, softly. _**"And this late in the seasons, one by one distractions fade from view."**_ His eyes narrowed slightly at this. Shaking his head, Harry continued on. "_**So, drifting through the dark, the sympathy of night's mercy inside my heart."**_ Distracted by his music, Harry failed to hear the soft but steady sound of footsteps coming towards the door. _**"Is your life the same?"**_ He shook his head. _**"Do ghosts cry tears? Do they feel years?"**_

"_**As time just goes on and on and on…"**_

"_**Got to get back to a reason,"**_ Harry whispered. _**"Got to get back to a reason I once knew. And this late in the seasons, one by one distractions fade from view."**_ Harry felt his shoulders shake, an icy pain gripped his heart. "_**I'm looking for you, I'm looking for I don't know what."**_ His beautiful eyes began to well up. _**"I can't see there anymore and all my time's been taken…"**_

"_**Is this what it seems?"**_ Harry whispered, as pearly white tears began to fall from his jeweled eyes. _**"The lure of a dream, and I'm afraid to walk back through that door to find that I've awakened…" **_Harry was crying now; his body trembling from the silent, painful sobbing. _**"The night seems to care, the dreams in the air; the snow's coming down, it beckons me to dare."**_ He shivered as he felt someone or some_thing_ place a gentle hand on his shoulder; effectively calming him. "_**It whispers, it hopes, it holds and confides, and offers a bridge across these divides."**_ Harry whispered. _**"The parts of my life I've tried to forget. It's gathered each piece and carefully kept somewhere in the dark, beyond all the cold, there is a child that's part of my soul!"**_

_**Apart of my soul!**_

"_**Got to get back to a reason…"**_

Harry swallowed thickly.

"_**Got to get back to a reason I once knew, and this late in the seasons. One by one, distractions fade from view. The only reason I have left is…"**_

"…_**you…"**_

Harry allowed the music to slowly die; still trembling from the onslaught of emotions that this song brought up in him. Shivering, he wiped the tears from his face and silently unsealed the door so that he could return to his room; and maybe hide away for the next two days.

"Harry!"

Huh?

Harry looked up, stunned to find that the entire D.A.; the defense group that he had started up the previous year, stumbling into the room. Every single one of them had teary eyes, and he was startled when both Hermione and Ginny, hugged him tightly. "Oh, Harry." Ginny sobbed, burying her face into his chest.

Bewildered, Harry could only watch.

* * *

**December 24****th****, 1996**

**12:48pm**

_If you wish for a truly magical sight this Christmas Eve, please come out to the Quidditch Field at precisely midnight. _

_-A friend_

* * *

**Quidditch Field**

**9:55 pm**

Although no one was happy that they had to go outside, in the freezing cold weather just to go to the Quidditch Field; albeit it was curious about what the letter meant. As the crowd got closer, everyone realized that the fields had somehow changed. Somehow, someone had replaced the fields with a massive muggle theater. Confused, the kids and adults poured into the seemingly abandoned building.

_/"In this room, where shadows live and ghosts that failed, learn time forgives. Welcome friends, please stay awhile."/_

Hermione realized that the theater was really an old fashioned _opera_; and was delighted about it, much to her friends' confusion. The front lobby was worn down, boards covered the windows, and there was a thick layer of dust everywhere. Moments later, they entered the stadium; each student and staff took a seat, overlooking the stage.

"Harry?"

_/"Our story starts with one small child. Who spends this night in a palace dark, where dreams are stored like sleeping hearts. Now, if you ask why this child is here, with all asleep and Christmas near."/_

Hearing Hermione's startled cry, everyone looked towards the stage, where several small rows of chairs lined the front. And sure enough, Harry was sitting down in one of them; and questions flew among the students. What was he doing? Was Harry Potter the one who sent that message to them?

_/"It seems that he left home long ago, for reasons that are now unknown. And time, it erased his tracks, until he felt that he could not go back."/_

Glancing at the stage, Hermione made a startled noise. There, barely visible, nestled in the far left corner, was a small, but decorated tree; with its lights off. Several run down instruments scattered upon the stage, as well as old music sheets. However, her attention was drawn to where Harry was; and her eyes softened as he curled up in his chair, slowly drifting off to sleep.

_/"But this night will take him in, and here our story does begin."/_

Suddenly, a kind and elderly man, slowly walked down the floor; until he stood over the now sleeping boy. He had rich cocoa skin, and curly gray hair; and there were numerous laughter lines around his gentle dark eyes. This told everyone that the man was gentle and kind.

_/"For also here, inside this night, hidden deep and out of sight; came a man, who came to be, the caretaker of forgotten dreams."/_

The man, who wore old fashioned dress clothes; smiled gently at the sleeping boy. And glanced towards the stage with a most curious look in his twinkling dark eyes. The kids were curious about this; what was the man up to?

_/"And as he watched this child arrive into a world where dreams survive. And in his eyes, he saw the cost of every dream that he had lost. And he believes that if you can change one night. It's possible to change a life."/_

Still smiling, the man went up to the stage, and over to the small tree. He appeared to pick something up, and with a soft 'click'; the tree lit up, and Harry's beautiful eyes snapped open. The small boy sat up, his eyes wide as he looked upon the caretaker. However, the caretaker simply brought a finger up to his lips, as if to silence the curious boy.

_/"And now, with life long gone dim, he awakens the magic still within. And at midnight on the Christmas Eve, a Christmas spell he starts to weave…"/_

The students squealed as multiple lights flashed; focusing on the stage as a backdrop of a starry sky, rose up, and a large crystallized star fluttered down. A gentle breeze swept through, and everyone was amazed as a complete orchestra suddenly appeared on the otherwise thought to be empty stage.

Oh wow.

_/"So, in this world of strange illusions and cinematic dreams, a child and his protector, watched a tale about what Christmas means."/_

Harry watched in awe, as the orchestra began to play a warm, soothing melody; and sighed as the music washed over him, and he relaxed. He smiled as a smoky condensation began to roll out across the stage, before spilling onto the floor, and slowly crawled out along the many rows of seats.

"Joy to the world," Harry jumped, before realizing that it was one of the guitarists, who were singing. The man's voice was very soft, and had a light, airiness to it. "The Lord has come, let Earth receive her King."However, it was at this precise moment that the music went from soft and sweet, to loud and booming; startling him quite badly. The caretaker, smiled gently; placing a gentle hand on his trembling shoulder. Harry relaxed as that kind, dark eyes turned to focus on him. He then watched as a handsome African-American man; who wore a fancy black tuxedo, came out onto the stage. The soft sound of his snapping fingers, announced his arrival.

Harry smiled.

"_Now it was long ago, when it all began,"_ The man begun, his voice loud; but showing his warmth as he smiled down at the curious boy, and funnily enough, the man was throwing his arms about in a dramatic way. _"Back in Bethlehem, in the Promised Land."_ The man was grinning widely. _"When a single star appeared in the sky, and three kings saw; and they each asked why."_

"_They each asked why…"_

"_And they checked the books, full of prophecy. And the one king said, 'Why it's plain to me. You see it means that a King is born who will save mankind on this blessed morn'."_

"_Blessed morn'."_

Harry laughed softly as the man continued to act out his tale; and the caretaker smiled serenely. The students couldn't believe this; Harry Potter was showing a side that not even the Gryffindor's knew about. And seeing this disturbed them greatly.

"_So they packed some gold, myrrh and frankincense; on some old camel with some fancy tents. Closed down the house, set the servants free, and three kings rode into history." _Lights began to flash in all sorts of colors; catching the attention of not only Harry, but the students as well. _"Into history!"_ The man cheered. _"They rode into history!"_

"_It was long ago, in a foreign land, when the Lord looked down; said to make a stand. So He sent His son, and said, 'Through Him you'll know me!' 'Well, you'll know me!' Then the angels came, and when they start to sing, all at once the past it doesn't mean a thing." _

"_And the star comes out, and the wise men say, 'Hey show me!' 'Woah, show me!' And they followed it over hills and sand, til' they found the Child, like it all was plan. And as they knelt before the newborn King, the angels were singing in their angel style, how all of our hopes had come down to this Child!" _The lights, which had been flashing numerous colors, suddenly turned a soft white. And as the man strolled away, he suddenly stopped and turned to look straight at Harry. The man bowed, giving the amused boy a mocking salute; and left. Giggling, Harry and his protector, clapped for the wonderful tale.

_/"If you wondered why he showed no fear when all these strange things did appear. Perhaps in truth, he was asleep. And these were dreams and his to keep."/_

Harry was surprised when the elder man suddenly handed him a rather old-fashioned, slightly worn down, wooden music box. He took it into his small hands, and carefully opened it; smiling as a soft, sweet melody drifted out, the starry backdrop seemed to sparkle with joy.

_/"But whether asleep or wide awake, we somehow know when we are safe. And before his child's mind could stray, another dream was sent his way."/_

He was about to restart it, when the elderly man stopped him; and gestured to the stage. Confused, Harry glanced back, and his eyes widen slightly. Standing there on the stage, was a beautiful woman with long, flowing pale blond hair, a sweet cherubic face and warm blue eyes. She wore a dark red, spaghetti-strapped gown, complete with diamond earrings and a sparkling diamond necklace. To Harry's amazement, she had a set of dainty white wings; protruding from her shoulders.

An angel…

A real live angel!

The woman hummed softly, gazing out at them with kind eyes; before beginning to sing. The students leaned in to listen, but many refused to believe that this woman was a real angel.

"_Hark, the herald angels sing, glory to the newborn King. Peace on earth and mercy mild, God and sinners reconciled. Joyful all ye nations rise, join the triumph of the skies. With angelic host proclaim, Christ is born in Bethlehem."_

_Hark, the herald angels sing, glory to the newborn King_

Harry was startled when the caretaker nudged him towards the stage; and he swallowed thickly before shakily getting up and going up to the stage. His eyes twinkled softly as he stood by the curtains, watching the angel with such joy.

"_Christ, by highest heaven adored; Christ the everlasting Lord. Late in time, behold He come, offspring of the Favored One."_ The angel suddenly turned to look right at Harry, and she smiled warmly at the dazed boy. _"Veiled in flesh, the Godhead see, hail the incarnate Deity. Pleased, as man with men to dwell, Jesus, our Emmanuel! Hark! The herald angels sing, glory to the newborn King!"_

"_Hail! The heaven-born Prince of Peace! Hail! The Son of Righteousness! Light and life to all He brings. Risen with healing in His wings."_

"_Mild He lays His glory by. __Born that man no more may die. Born to raise the sons of earth, born to give them second birth! Hark! The herald angels sing, glory to the newborn King…"_Harry was startled when the angel walked over to him, and hugged him. He fell limp in her grasp, soaking up the loving warmth that he had been denied for so long. She smiled sweetly at him, and whispered, **"Don't worry Harry; things will get better for you."** She stepped back as she began to fade.

"**I promise."**

Harry then glanced back to the caretaker who held out a worn hand, and smiling, Harry took it. He was curious as to what the man would show him next; and was led to the most unusual looking telescope.

_/"He took the child to a corner with an old kinetoscope that long ago spelled out dreams. And would again, he hoped. And placing a coin inside its slot, he bid him to look inside. Where shadows from distant past, could once more come alive."/_

* * *

_A door that led into a beautifully decorated room, slowly opened and a little girl with dark hair and large brown eyes, peeked inside. She was wearing an old fashioned white nightgown. The girl appeared to be no older than eight. __The little girl licked her lips as she entered the living room; her eyes were immediately drawn to a small trunk that rested in front of the bay window. She crept along the soft carpet; making note not to disturb the three grey kittens as she went up to the now partially opened trunk. __She knelt down before the trunk, looking thoughtful. She petted one of the kittens, before opening the trunk and pulled out an old-fashioned, if yet, heavy golden hourglass. The little girl carefully set the hourglass on the windowsill. She then started pulling out small knick knacks from long ago as the kittens scurried and pounced on one another. She then pulled out a small snow globe, which held a tiny orchestra inside it, and gently shook it._

_Suddenly, the glass doors leading outside flew open as snow fluttered into the living room. The tiny orchestra that had one been inside the snow globe, suddenly appeared before her; much to her amazement. __The snow swirled around her as she stepped outside, slowly coming up to the maestro. She playfully started to mimic him as the kittens scurried outside to follow the little girl. The music boomed and swirled around her, as if weaving a spell. The maestro suddenly turned and smiled warmly at her, and she couldn't help but smile back at him._

_The maestro gave a low bow, and with a giggle, she curtsied in return. He held out a hand, and she daintily took it, and giggled as he spun her around in a slow manner. She spun around as it begun to snow once more; the soft flurries soon decorated her long, dark hair. The maestro began once more as the little girl held out a hand to the falling snow. The little girl danced about the orchestra, moving in between the players. When a soft glow from her room, caught her attention. _

_The little girl's eyes widen in shock as she realized that someone was awake and had found her bed empty. The little girl soon saw that it was her mother, who was slowly coming down the stairs. Oh no, she would be in trouble if she didn't get back inside! __The little girl managed to grab one of the kittens as she bolted for the opened doors, and snagged another that was sitting upon the snow covered railings. However, she had to dart out once more as one of the kittens snuck out again. She ran back inside, and hurriedly put away all of the knick knacks, the snow globe and the hour glass; before closing the trunk lid._

_She quickly threw herself onto the love couch; pretending to be asleep…and just in time, too. For her mother had just entered, looking around before her dark eyes landed on her seemingly sleeping daughter. __The mother smiled gently as she picked up her daughter's fallen blanket, and covered her with it. The little girl's eyes slowly opened as the porch door suddenly opened, and the last grey kitten scurried inside, and smiled as she fell asleep…_

* * *

_/"And when the film was over, the child he had just seen, now appeared and took his hand."/_

Harry lifted his head, his eyes full of wonder as he looked up at the caretaker. He made a noise as the little girl from the film, suddenly darted out from behind the scope; clapping for the startled boy. She then held out her hand, smiling.

_/"And led him into another dream."/_

Harry yelped as he was dragged back to the stage, where a row of children in old fashioned, white night clothes; waited. Harry managed to take his seat as an amused caretaker sat next to him. The students and staff had been stunned into silence by the little girl's appearance. There was no way that this was really happening…

…right?

_/"And every dream that herein sleeps, has a child whose heart it keeps. And now, for someone else's sake, one by one, those dreams awake."/_

The little girl hurried up on stage, and stood among her fellow singers. Harry titled his head, in a cute manner; emerald eyes reflecting his curiosity. He settled in, and listened as the little chorus began to sing.

"_Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas,"_ the children sang as one. _"The joy that He brings, the joy that He brings, the joy that He brings, the joy that He brings…"_ The faint words of merry Christmas was overlapping the words of the joy that He brings. Soon, a soft melody began to play, as sparkling silver glitter softly rained down; earning the delight of the children.

"_This night we pray, our lives will show this dream He had; each child still knows." _Harry smiled dreamily as the children sung with soft, warming voices. _"This night we pray, our lives will show this dream He had; each child still knows."_

"_We are waiting, we have not forgotten. We are waiting, we have not forgotten."_ Soon, the words this night we pray, our lives will show, this dream He had; each child still knows, and we are waiting, we have not forgotten, slowly began to overlap one another in perfect harmony. "_On this night, on this night; on this very Christmas night. On this night, on this night, on this very Christmas night..."_ This new phrase soon joined the previous two, moving in perfect harmony once more. This fascinated Harry, as he looked up with soft eyes and a wide smile.

_/"The child was handed a program, from a show that was long gone. And his protector pointed to the stage again, where memories lingered on."/_

Harry was given an old program from long ago, and on the front, was a picture of a handsome man with wavy dark blond hair and kind blue eyes. Looking up, Harry saw the same man slowly coming up from behind the children; dressed in a black tuxedo, a microphone in one hand.

"_O holy night! The stars are brightly shining; it is the night of our dear Savior's birth!"_ The children stepped back, allowing the man to take stage. A soft and sweet melody drifted out and seemed to capture his soul as he listened with rapture. "_Long lay the world, in sin and error pining; 'til he appeared and the soul felt its worth," _the man crooned softly. _"A thrill of hope, the weary world rejoices. For yonder breaks, a new and glorious morn'! Fall on your knees, o' hear the angel voices."_

"_O' night divine, o' night when Christ was born. O' night divine, o' night, o' night divine."_ Harry watched as the man seemed to step back as the children immediately picked up where the man had left off. "_Truly He taught us to love one another. His law is love, and the gospel is peace."_ The man walked over to one of the children, and leaned down with a smile, as if in silent agreement. Harry couldn't help but giggle at the man's antics. "_Chains shall He break, for the slave is our brother. And in His name, all oppression shall cease. Sweet hymns of joy, in grateful chorus raise we; let all within us, praise His holy name. Christ is the Lord, then ever, ever praise we. Noel! Noel! O' night, o' night divine. Noel! Noel! O' night, night divine. Noel! Noel…!"_

"_O' holy night…"_

Harry started clapping for the man, who smiled and bowed to the small boy. And ever so slowly, the man and children slowly faded away. Soft, colored lights began to flash and swirl as a new tale began to play.

"_Remember last Christmas Eve, when we sat next to our first tree,"_ Harry watched as another man with cocoa skin; this time, the man's ebony hair fell to his shoulders. He was also missing a tooth. _"Ornaments reflected light, of a candle in the night. And I gave you a music box, back then that seemed like so much. We watched it go round and round,"_ A slow melody, a mixture of jazz and blues, drifted out. "_As the melodies, they unwound. But all these things are now long gone. And not to be wished upon again. " _Harry suddenly noticed several women; all wearing similar black strapless mini dresses, standing not too far from the man. Actually, three were set off to the man's right, and another three off to the man's left.

"_But the music box continues to turn, the candle in the window continues to burn. But I know they're just memories of Christmas past, boy, you and me."_ Harry blushed as the man held out a hand to him. Soft lights flashed in numerous colors; delighting him greatly. _"Remember that old fireplace that held the room in warm embrace,"_ Harry sighed dreamily, leaning back a bit. _"As we watched for Christmas ghosts, the fire held those shadows close. But now upon this Christmas scene, the candle wax of melted dreams, and ornaments of shattered glass; now belonging to the past."_

"_All these things are now long gone, and not to be wished upon again. But the music box continues to turn, the candle in the window continues to burn. But I know they're just memories of Christmas past, boy, you and me…" _Again, the man held a hand out to the audience, towards the blushing boy. Harry watched him with wide, sparkling eyes. The man, his dark eyes twinkled merrily; seemingly brighter as the boy smiled and laughed with delight. "_I miss you baby! Oh yes, I do. And it's been far too long, boy."_ At this moment, the women started to coo softly. _"Since I last laid eyes on you."_

"_I got the lights upon the Christmas tree, I got the candle lit for you to see. And beside this window I will wait, for inside this night it's not too late. I got the lights upon the Christmas tree, I've got the candle lit for you to see. And beside this window I will wait, __But I know it's not, I know it's not too late." _

"_I've got the lights upon the Christmas tree, I've got the candle lit for you to see. And beside this window, I will wait. For inside this night, I know it's not too late…"_

Harry smiled, clapping as they faded away, leaving behind only the orchestra. The elderly man smiled, seeing the joy that sparkled in those shimmering eyes, as Harry laughed with delight. It was as if he had gotten his spirit back.

_/"The most magical thing about this night, we will now reiterate. Is no matter where you are in life, it is never too late."/_

He watched as the children from before, slowly appear once more on stage. This time, each child held a program that they read—or in this case—sung off. Harry smiled and curled up in his seat. And so, a soft delicate music filled the auditorium. "_Christmas time on a cold December morning; all is calm and the world is still asleep. Christmas lights that have been caught without warning gently glitter on stars to wish upon. All the world is at peace. Christmas time and the year will soon be leaving. Cloaked in time 'til it's just a memory. Christmas stays if we don't forget its meaning. Days go quickly by, years they multiply, and we go searching for thee."_

"_And the dream is still alive from that first December morning, and it always will survive as long as we can see that the dreams that we find in life, are the dreams we tend to seek. And Christmas has its promises to keep."_

"_Christmas time and the moment's just beginning; from last night, when we'd wished upon the star."_ The elderly man looked over, and smiled slightly as Harry's emerald eyes grew hazy and he started to nod off into dreamland. _"If this kindness we feel is just pretending, if we pretend long enough, never giving up; it just might be who we are."_

Harry yawned cutely, curling up further; looking like a tiny kitten. The man pressed something gently into the boy's hand, pleased when the child grasped it tightly. Everyone jumped as a loud snap, resonated throughout the arena; and they were stunned to find themselves not out on the Quidditch Fields, but inside the Great Hall.

"?"

Looking around frantically, Hermione finally spotted Harry; curled up on the Gryffindor bench. She darted forward, and shook him roughly. "Harry! Harry, wake up!" Bright emerald eyes snapped open, and Harry sat up, rubbing at his eyes; cutely."'Mione?" Came the sleepy question. "What just happened here?" She demanded, suppressing the urge to squeal and hug the adorable boy. "What are you talking about?" Harry mumbled, utterly confused. Hermione froze.

What if…?

* * *

**Great Hall**

**December 25****th****, 1996**

**10:32 am**

Yawn.

A lot of students and the staff, had slept in due to the unusual events the previous night. And when Harry revealed that he had no clue as to what had happened, left a lot of them wondering. Although tired, the Gryffindor's couldn't help but wonder where Harry was right now; as he was nowhere to be found.

Hm?

"Please, Harry!" Whined fifteen-year-old Collin Creevy, of Gryffindor. The curly blond haired boy, was a nuisance not only to his fellow Gryffindor's, but to every student; thanks to that damn camera of his. He was also a stalker of Harry Potter; much to the boy's annoyance. Students were surprised when Harry stormed in, dressed in a thick dark silver turtleneck, black dress slacks and shiny black shoes. Harry whirled around, and glared at the younger boy. "And why should I?" He asked, icily. Collin shivered, but spoke up anyway. "Cause of what happened last night!"

Harry frowned.

Then sighed.

"You're not gonna leave me alone about this, are you?" He asked dryly, as he glanced around the hall; taking note of the curious looks being sent his way. "Nope!" Collin chirped, as Harry sighed again; sounding extremely annoyed.

_**Why me?**_

Harry began to hum softly, leaning against a wall; arms crossed as he closed his eyes. _**"So tell me Christmas, are we wise?"**_ He whispered as a soft, haunting melody began to drift lazily through the air. And oddly enough, there was no orchestra, but everyone could clearly hear the music. _**"To believe in things we never see. **__**Are prayers just wishes in disguise?"**_ Harry sighed, his eyes opening; revealing unnaturally glowing emerald eyes. _**"And are these wishes being granted me?"**_ Everyone listened with rapture as Harry sung. _**"For now I see, the answering to every prayer I prayed."**_

"_**She's coming home this Christmas Day."**_

Suddenly, a ghostly orchestra appeared, playing the gentle tune that everyone had been wondering about. They were then startled as lights flashed from above, and six women in short black dresses, appeared; three on each side of Harry. "_**So tell me Christmas, are we kind?"**_ Harry asked gently, as he looked out to the crowd of curious onlookers. _**"More this day than any other day, or is it only in our mind?"**_ He looked so sad, and the girls all wanted to go up there to hug the sad little angel. _**"And must it leave when you have gone away?"**_

"_**She's coming home this Christmas Day."**_

Everyone squealed as it started to snow from the enchanted ceiling. And this wasn't an enchantment either, it was real, real snow! The kids giggled at this, the younger students reaching up in utter awe. It continued to snow as the music boomed, ensnaring everyone in its magic. "_**It's different now, it's changed somehow, and now you're here to stay!"**_ Harry called, his voice loud, but showing his warmth and joy. _**"She's coming home this Christmas Day!"**_

"_**And all at once the world it doesn't seem the same, and in a single night you know it all has changed. And everything is now as it should be!"**_ The kids and adults couldn't believe that this was happening, this was truly a magical sight. _**"I have the ornament, I have the perfect tree, I have a string of lights, I have a chance to see everything that my heart thought could be!"**_ Harry grinned as he walked up to the staff; and seeing such joy and pleasure in those warm emerald eyes, startled them. "_**For of all the dreams you were the first I knew, and every other one was a charade of you."**_ His grin widen at the stunned looks of the teachers; it was quite funny to see, too. _**"In the darkest night you always were the star that always took us in, no matter who we are. And so she's coming home this Christmas Day!"**_ The women were clapping as they swayed to the beat, singing as one.

"_Merry Christmas, Merry, merry Christmas. Merry Christmas, Merry, merry Christmas. Merry Christmas, Merry, merry Christmas. Merry Christmas, Merry, merry Christmas. Merry Christmas now!"_

"_Merry Christmas, Merry, merry Christmas. Merry Christmas, Merry, merry Christmas. Merry Christmas, Merry, merry Christmas. Merry Christmas, Merry, merry Christmas. Merry Christmas now!"_

"_**Oh, she's coming home, she's coming home, she's coming home from far away!"**_ Harry sung, tilting his head back as he looked up to the gray skies; tiny snowflakes melting against his warm skin. He looked so serene, standing there; a soft smile adorning his lips.

"_**Oh, she's coming home, she's coming home, she's coming home from far away!"**_

Those who were the closest to Harry, jumped as three shimmering figures appeared around him. Two men and a woman. One of the men looked like an older version of Harry, only with hazel eyes. The other man had shaggy dark hair and warm, yet playful gray eyes. While the woman had long dark red hair and warm emerald eyes. There was no doubt about who they were…

"_**She's coming home this Christmas Day!"

* * *

**_

I hope you guys enjoy this little Christmas special

And I'll see you guys next month!

~Merry Christmas!

* * *

Trans-Siberian Orchestra Songs:

1. An Angel Came Down

2. Old City Bar

3. Find our Way Home

4. Ornament

5. The Three Kings and I; What Really Happened

6. The Lost Christmas Eve

7. Back to a Reason part 2

8. O' Come All Ye Faithful/O/ Holy Night

9. Good King Joy

10. Hark! The Herald Angels Sing

11. Christmas Eve (Sarajevo 12/24)

12. Christmas Cannon

13. O' Holy Night

14. Music Box Blues

15. Promises to Keep

16. This Christmas Day


End file.
